Breakable
by Yuumei Sendo
Summary: Near Character Death. A simple look at the fight is enough to make Yuumei realize the frailty of the mind and heart.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho

YSendo: Tell me how much you like this...and think about it...

* * *

"Temporary satisfaction. That's all you get from proving to yourself that you are better than they are," Yuumei muttered as she watched the fight from the sidelines. "You can't be satisfied with power." 

Fay looked over at her friend. "You must be powerful to survive. There is no alternative."

"Power," Yuumei crossed her arms and watched distastefully as Hiei dodged another attack with his incredible speed. "That's all that matters, isn't it? Raw power is the only thing that can earn you respect in the Demon World."

"It's the only thing all demons are capable of," Fay replied as she glanced at Botan, who was cheering next to her.

"Hiei will die." Yuumei watched as another attack hit the exhausted Hiei. "He is not powerful enough to defeat this opponent." She turned towards Fay. "Does he deserve to die now?"

Fay looked at the ground. "He's weak to not be able to win this."

"But does he deserve it? Is it a sin to be weaker than someone else?"

Fay watched Hiei stumble. "To win is to survive. To lose…" she trailed off.

"You do not fight battles with every breathing thing, Fay," Yuumei said dryly. "Many may be stronger than you, you never know."

"You will know if you fight."

Yuumei was silent as she watched Hiei collapse to his knees. She mumbled while fighting back tears, "If you fight, it won't matter anymore."

Botan stood stiff, tears trailing down her cheeks. Yukina beside her lowered her head in grief. The team watched the finale sadly. Yuumei took two small rubies from her pocket and watched them sparkle in the sun. Yusuke shouted weakly, "Hiei, you're better than this! I saw you fight! Come on, Three-Eyes!"

Kuwabara grasped Yukina's hand and squeezed lightly._ 'Hiei. You're a great fighter. Not as good as I'll be, of course, but good. At least you'll die honorably.'_

Yukina cried for him to get up, but Hiei didn't move. Yuumei turned away and walked silently out of the stadium. Fay watched her leave without a word. _'She's right, this isn't fair. He's so young.'_ Hiei's blood dripped from the edge of the arena.

Everyone was suddenly quiet. No one dared breathe until it was confirmed whether he's alive or dead. Koto skipped to the limp body. "Um. Hiei? Mr. Hiei, do you hear me?"

Kuwabara scoffed and looked away. _'He's dead you blind demon!'_

"_I don't give up that easily."_

Kuwabara jumped and grinned broadly. Yusuke raised his fist. "What are you grinning about! This is horrible!"

An excited murmur spread through the crowd as Hiei pushed himself to his feet. Yusuke yelled profanities, but grinned as widely as Kuwabara. Kurama smiled with Botan and Yukina laughed in happiness. Fay stayed silent, contemplating Yuumei's words. Koto raised her hand upward. "Both participants are still alive. The fight will go on!"

Hiei rushed forward once more.

Yuumei smiled at her reflection as she heard the announcer's words. The tears slid down her chin and dripped softly into the water. Yuumei's reflection blurred momentarily before sharpening. Her smile faded.

Something is dead within him, she knew. He was so close to death, so very near. Now, he will train harder and longer, trying to best his opponent. The small spark of confidence that grew within him during the years he spent with the detective is extinguished. He is the demon he was before again.

'_Nothing can be changed, Darkened Heart.'_

"_Maybe not," _Yuumei thought, _"But things are so easily broken."

* * *

_

YSendo: Review...cries_  
_


	2. Chapter 2

Dear Reader,

If I get positive feedback, I will write more one-shots or short stories of various genre. Review or e-mail me to offer ideas or suggestions. I will try to comply. You may flame me if you want, I will simply acknowledge your utter strangeness at reading something you don't like. If you would be so kind as to read "Under the Dragon's Watchful Eye", you will be taken more deeply into the lives of Yuumei, Fay, and their companions.

Thank you,

YSendo


End file.
